Harry's Bond
by blackcomputerdog
Summary: This is Harry's fall into a obident slave. It will go into detail at points. sub Harry, Dom Draco, Dom Voldemort. Please read and review. Short chapters I know. I will try and make them longer if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1. The forgotten soul.

Lilly and James gasped and James drew his wand and looked to the door and said.

" It's him. Lilly take Harry and run. Now go."

"Ok."

Lilly turned and ran up the stairs and into Harry's room and locked the door behind her and she leaned over her son.

Voldemort opened the door and walked forward and killed James Potter quickly. He then continued on up the stairs and blasted the door in. He looked to the woman Lilly.

"Move woman. You do not have to die."

"Never. I won't let you kill my son."

"So be it."

Voldemort turned his wand on her and said the killing curse and smiled as she dropped. Then he walked closer to harry and leveled his wand then thought better and picked him up in his arms and apperated away to his home in Slytherin Manor. He smiled and conjured a crib and laid Harry down.

---------------------------------------17 years Later----------------------------------------------------

Harry opened his eyes as he woke he trembled and looked around and whimpered. He then slowly stood. He remembered nothing of his life before. He stood and rose from the bed and walked forward into his corner and went into a kneeling position and waited.

Voldemort walked inside and smiled. He had brought Draco with him.

" he is your reward. As I promised you young Malfoy. He is a obedient slave. Take him home now. And treat him how you like."

" thank you milord."

Draco walked to harry and conjured a leash and connected it to the collar and he led Harry from the room and down to the main hall where they could apperate. Harry whimpered and crawled quickly after Draco. He knew that he had been given away and he mourned his loss of a master. He knew his lessons and he obeyed as he was taught.

Draco grabbed him and apperated home. He smiled and looked around his room and said.

"On the bed slave and strip first. I intend to use you."

Harry cowered and removed his own clothes and folded them. He then crawled onto the bed and presented his self. He trembled knowing that it would hurt badly the first time.

Draco smiled sadistically and stripped himself. He then walked over and got up behind harry and rammed his large cock into his slaves body. He used his slave a few times over then removed himself and cast a cleaning spell on them both.

"Now off the bed. Go to a corner and stay. Good slave."

Harry cowered and crawled slowly off the bed and went over to a corner and he lay down on his stomach and watched the floor. He didn't know why this was happening. He had no ideas as to what was coming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: hello folks. This is a new story, I have never done one this way. I hope you like it. From here the story will back track and show how harry was broken. I will go into detail. Tell me what you think. Review please. I may not update if you don't like it. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14 years ago.

A three year old Harry smiled at Voldemort and whimpered he lowered his head and backed away.

Voldemort growled and walked forward and grabbed him and pulled him against his body.

"You will learn slave. I will break your spirit"

" But Master. I am sorry. Forgive me Master."

Voldemort dragged the three year old into the bathroom and tied him up in the shower and conjured a whip. He struck and raised welts on Harry's flesh.

Harry cried out with each hit and he trembled. He did not know why this was happening. He had only broken a vase.

Voldemort hit harder with each cry and he said.

"The punishment will not end until you cease making noise."

Harry sniffed and shut his mouth and became quiet. He shut his eyes and bit his lip to stop the screams.

Voldemort nodded and put the whip away then walked out of the bathroom leaving Harry tied in the shower. He walked out of his bedroom and down into his study and started to work. He was intent on breaking harry soon. He knew that the three year old could not resist for long.

Harry whined and opened his eyes and looked around. Then he tried to get free. He shuddered as the pain became worse. He whimpered and then closed his eyes and allowed his body to rest.

Voldemort walked back inside that night and untied him. Harry whimpered and quickly went to his corner and lay down on his stomach and he watched his master. He would do better he promised himself.

Voldemort smiled and walked to his bed and lay down and snuggled underneath the covers. He went into a deep sleep.

Harry cowered and slowly drifted off. He woke the next morning as the sun rose and he moved into a kneeling position not desiring to be beaten again for any reason. He waited and knew that he was starving. But he also knew that it was part of his punishment.

Voldemort woke that morning and sat up and smiled. He walked over to Harry and patted his head then called for breakfast for both of them. Voldemort sat down at his table and waited till the food appeared and he began to eat.

Harry whined and looked in his bowls and started to lap up the food. He felt queasy but kept the food down. He then drank the water and smiled happily and spoke.

"Master. May I have the fire today while you are out? Please master."

" Now Pet you know you must earn it my slave. What will you do to earn it?"

" I can pleasure you master. I just want to be warm. Please Master."

Harry crawled over to Voldemort and went under the table and undid his fly. He then shuddered and started to suck his masters long cock. He used his hands on the parts that he couldn't swallow. He pleasured his master till Voldemort came and he swallowed the cum then he licked his master clean and tucked it back inside the pants. Then he crawled to his corner and lay down.

Voldemort smiled and moaned in pleasure. He came and noticed that he was cleaned. He nodded and used his wand to light the fire.

Harry chirped and moved closer to the fire. He lay down in front of the fireplace and closed his eyes. He then said.

"Thank you master."

Voldemort nodded and stood and walked out of the room and to the main bathroom and went inside and took a cold shower. Then he walked into his study and started to work. He shuddered at the mere amount of paperwork on his desk and growled at it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. Please leave me with some reviews. I hope you are enjoying the story. I am trying to not be very graphic. Please Review. I may not update otherwise. Reviews equal updates. Thank you. The chapter will get longer if I get reviews. The next chapter will be Harry age seven and his first time having sex. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 years ago.

Harry whimpered and lowered his head. He kneeled in the corner of the room and shuddered. He was freezing. He looked up as the door opened and he whined and moved closer into his corner.

Voldemort walked over and slapped Harry Hard. He then grabbed and pulled him to his feet and dragged him into the bathroom and the shower and he secured Harry's arms above his head and spread his legs eagle. He then conjured a whip and started to whip Harry. This whip was black leather with metal points.

Harry yelled then got quiet. He kept his eyes open and he whimpered lowly. He didn't struggle nor try and fight.

Voldemort stripped himself later and rammed into Harry's body in a brutal thrust. He buried himself deep inside and set a very fast pace.

Harry whined and wanted to pass out. He stayed awake and waited until it was all over. He was in a lot of pain but had learned long ago to deal with it. He shuddered as it continued and remained silent.

Voldemort finished and removed himself and cast a cleaning spell and looked at his slave.

" A raid went bad. I lost 5 of my men. I had to work off my stress. Now come into the bed with me slave."

Voldemort waved his wand and Harry dropped to the ground. He cowered in the corner and whimpered keeping his eyes on the floor.

Voldemort growled and walked out of the bathroom and went and lay down on his bed. He pulled the covers up over himself and went to sleep.

Harry whined and crawled slowly and painfully into the bed and lay down beside Voldemort and snuggled into him. He wondered if his master liked this.

Voldemort woke and smiled and pulled harry to him and used a hand and unfastened his fly. He then stroked himself until he was hard and he buried his cock into Harry's body.

Harry stiffened but made no sound and he pushed backwards onto his master's cock more. He moaned in the pain and he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Voldemort smiled darkly and realized that he was forcing Harry to enjoy this. He plunged into and out of Harry's body many times that night. He had already told his slave that he was a toy that must enjoy the master's attentions. Voldemort went to sleep finally as well.

The next morning Harry woke and whimpered in pain at his nether regions. He turned and moved under the cover and found his master's member. He then started to suck on the head. He smiled as he heard a moan.

Voldemort woke to the feeling and smiled at what his slave was doing.

Harry sucked and massaged until he came hard in his mouth. Harry swallowed the load and moved off of the bed and crawled to his corner and lay down watching the floor.

Voldemort stood and walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of pants and a top and he changed. He smiled and then walked to Harry and patted his head. Then he left the room and walked into his study. He started back to working on his papers.

Harry lay down in his corner and looked around the room once he knew he was alone. Then he thought back and knew that he was happy to have master. Master had told him that he was a very lucky slave. He was treated better than normal. He loved Master. He was happy here. He thought to what master had threaten when he was younger and he shuddered. He knew that as long as he pleased master he would be safe. He sat up and looked around. He whimpered and stood and took a step away then cowered and kneeled back in the corner. He wanted pain relief he didn't even know what he did wrong. He lay on his stomach and fell asleep.

Voldemort came back into his room at sundown and walked over to Harry and stroked his back.

Harry woke and flinched away. He turned and saw Voldemort and whined happily. He then nudged his master.

Voldemort laughed and cast a cleaning spell on his slave. He then walked to his table and ordered dinner. He sat down and started to eat.

Harry crawled over and kneeled at his feet and ate out of his hand. He whimpered and kept his head down. He moved away once he was full and went back to his corner and lay down.

Voldemort smiled and walked into the bathroom and sat down in the tub and filled it with water. He then scrubbed himself clean. After he knew he was clean he shook his head and got out and cast a drying spell on himself. He walked into the bedroom in all his glory. He lay down on his bed. And looked at Harry.

Harry whimpered and looked up and saw his master watching. He painfully crawled to his master and presented himself.

Voldemort smiled and rammed his large cock into Harry's body. He grunted in pleasure and set a furious pace.

Harry cried out. He screamed as loud as he could. It hurt this time more than before. He felt like he had something shoved up there that was to large.

Voldemort finished himself and emptied into Harry. Then he used his wand and levitated his slave into the shower and tied him up again spread eagle with his arms secured above him. Voldemort then conjured a whip and started to whip Harry he stopped and paused and said.

" 50 more lashes. Then it is over. I want you to go to your corner and think about what you did. I have told you before no noise."

Voldemort then finished administering the lashes. Harry was crying in silence. He made not a sound. Voldemort released Harry and walked to his bed and lay down and went to sleep.

Harry crawled into the bedroom and lay down in his corner. He curled up in a little ball and shook from pain and cold. He wondered what he had done wrong. He swore to himself that he would never speak again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello All. Next chapter will begin when Harry is with Draco in the present. I just wanted to give you some back story as to how he was broken and became what he is. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present.

Draco went to sleep that night wondering what he would do with his new slave.

Harry stayed awake. He shook the whole night through. Once morning came he crawled to the side of the bed and whimpered.

Draco woke and groaned. He then opened his eyes and looked at Harry he smiled.

"I was told you never had a name. I will name you. How about Onyx? That's a good name. You are Onyx now my pet."

Harry lowered his head and whined again. He was unsure as to what he was supposed to do. He walked back to his corner and kneeled He kept his gaze low.

Draco swore and conjured a pillow and dragged it over to the corner beside the bed. Then he walked over to Onyx and dragged his unresisting slave over to the pillow and pushed him onto it. Then Draco conjured a chain and attached the chain to the collar and the wall. Draco then walked into the dressing room and pulled out a pair of pants and a top. He smiled and stripped then walked to Onyx.

"Pleasure me with your mouth Onyx."

Harry cringed at the tone but he was to well trained to disobey. He opened his mouth and swallowed his masters cock in a gulp. He hummed in the back of his throat.

Draco moaned and pulled Harry's head closer to his body. Harry gagged slightly then adjusted. He then massaged with his tongue until his master came and he swallowed the load. He then cleaned Draco off and backed away and lay down on the pillow and he lowered his face to the floor.

Draco growled and said.

"You better answer me slave. I want you to thank me for allowing you the honor of pleasuring me."

Harry looked up briefly and whined. Then he started to shake and he curled up.

Draco growled in annoyance. He unclipped the chain and levitated his slave into the bathroom. And secured him in the shower. Harry began to tremble he knew that he was a pet he was not allowed to speak or make noise. He knew the rules and he obeyed the rules. Harry cowered and watched the floor. He knew that it was going to hurt.

Draco growled and walked into his second closet and grabbed a box. Then he grabbed a metal tipped whip. He walked back into the shower and opened the box. It had a few clamps as well as a insert. He grabbed a large insert and he held it out in front of harry's eyes. Then Draco said.

"If you beg. I won't hurt you. If you don't I promise you will learn to obey me. No matter what. I own you now. I don't want to harm you Onyx. I just want you to submit to me."

Harry nodded his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew it would hurt badly.

Draco sighed to himself and saw His pets reserve. He kneeled and picked up his pets member and he stroked it till it was firm and hard. Then he raised the insert and slipped it inside the member.

Harry felt something painful inserted he started to thrash as much as he could. He whined and opened his eyes and looked at Draco whimpering.

Draco ignored his slave. He had given him the chance to beg. Draco pushed the insert up slightly farther inside the member then grabbed the largest clamp and set it on the end of the cock.

Harry screamed at the new pain. He shouted. Then fell silent. He had never felt anything like this before.

Draco ignored his slave and moved and placed a clamp on each nipple. Then he placed the last largest insert inside his slave's anus. He then grabbed the whip and administered 50 lashes. Then he walked out of the room and headed into his study to work. And let his slave think over things.

Harry thrashed at the pain. He made no sound he believed that having yelled he just increased the pain. He shook and stopped moving. His spirit that was already damaged started to break. He no longer felt the pain. He closed his eyes and went into a light sleep. He wondered when his master would return. He feared him now.

Draco was working when the Dark Mark burned. He swore and apperated to the mark. He kneeled in front of Voldemort and he saw that he was the only one to be summoned. He kept his gaze down and waited. Voldemort spoke.

"How is your new slave fairing?"

" He is learning. I am punishing him now."

"Oh. Why might I ask? He was obedient with me."

"He refused to talk."

"I see. I am not surprised. I taught him that animals do not speak. He will never talk to you."

Draco blinked and realized that he was punishing his slave for something he could not help. He felt sick. He waited tensely and apperated home the moment he was dismissed. He rushed into the bathroom and removed the clips quickly then the inserts. He then lowered his slave to the ground and picked him up and took him to the bed and laid him on his stomach. Draco watched and waited for some motion.

Harry woke slightly and opened his eyes. He rolled over and saw his master. He whined pathetically. He then lowered his mouth to his master's fly and opened it. Then he started to lick his master's member.

Draco sighed in relief and got up. He reshipped his fly and conjured a second pillow into the corner with the first.

Harry got the message and crawled out of the bed and lay down on his belly on top of the pillows. He shook wondering what else would happen.

Draco walked over to Harry and kneeled down and raised his slaves head and kissed Harry in the mouth. Harry opened his mouth and allowed his masters tongue in. Draco explored his slaves mouth and moaned in content. He then pulled back and made Harry look him in the eyes.

" I'm sorry Onyx. I know that you weren't disobeying. I am sorry. Forgive me Onyx."

Harry whimpered and moved backward. He was unsure. He did not understand what his master meant. He lowered his head and lay down again.

Draco deflated and walked over to his bed and lay down he went to sleep thinking about how he would make Onyx trust him again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: hello Everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all. And please remember to review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stayed on his pillows the night he curled up into a small ball and shut his eyes and drifted into a light sleep. He whined in his dreams he shook from fear.

Draco woke the next morning and left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. He ordered himself food and he sat down and began to eat. He smiled as he ordered a second bowl and he walked back up to his room and walked over to Harry and shook him gently.

Harry shivered at the touch and opened his eyes and saw Draco he whimpered and rolled over and bowed his head.

Draco lowered the bowl to the floor. Then ordered.

"I know you are hungry Onyx. Eat up."

Harry lowered his mouth to the bowl and started to eat like a pet. He knew that he was not supposed to use his hands. He whined when he finished and he backed into the corner as much as he could. He kept his head bowed knowing better than to look up.

Draco sighed and conjured a bowl of water he placed it at his feet then left the room and walked down the hall and into his study. He sat down and began to work.

Harry moved to the bowl of water. His mouth watering. He licked up a taste and cowered he then started to drink quickly. He watched the door for signs of Hostility. He knew that he might be breaking a rule. He wondered what his master would do.

Draco worked until the sun set. Then he walked down stairs and ordered himself some food. He sat down and waited till it appeared. Then he began to eat the steak and eggs. he smiled as he ate. He also ordered a bowl of porridge. He finished his food and walked up the stairs holding the bowl. He went into his room and sat the food down at his feet. He then spoke.

"Onyx. Dinner time. Come and eat."

Harry whimpered and crawled over to Draco and cowered. He obediently lowered his head and started to eat the food. He finished and backed away and crawled quickly into his corner. He watched Draco with distrust and fear. He wondered what his master would do to him.

Draco sighed and walked into the bathroom and stripped. He then cut on the shower and started to bathe after stepping inside. He finished a few minutes later. He walked out of the shower in all his glory. He walked into the closet and pulled out a pair of drawstring pants and a oversized top. He then dressed himself and lay down on his bed. He then spoke.

"Onyx you may sleep up here with me if you wish. I do not mind."

Harry whimpered and slowly crawled over to the bed. He climbed up onto the bed and lowered his head. He started to tremble. He was worried about what his master would do to him.

Draco smiled and pulled Onyx into his arms. He held his slave to himself and he stroked his shaking body. Saying reassurances into his ear. Draco then drifted to sleep for the night.

Harry shook and went into a light slumber uncertain as to his fate. He wondered what would happen to him now. And he regretted that he had trusted his master.

Harry woke the next morning and yawned. He then crawled out of the bed quickly and over to his corner and curled up on his pillows.

Draco woke soon after. Draco rose out of bed and yawned. He looked over at Harry and smiled at his pet. He stood and walked over to Onyx. He patted his head.

Harry cringed and whimpered. He got as close to the floor as he could knowing he would be punished.

Draco sighed and walked out of the bedroom he knew that his pet was to scared to leave the room. He headed down into the kitchen and grabbed himself some food and then conjured a bowl and put some food and water in the bowls then he walked back to his bedroom and laid them down and left. He walked into his study and began to work.

Harry shuddered and crawled to the bowls. He lowered his head and ate the food and drank the water. He whimpered in slight fear and looked around. Then he crawled back to his corner and lay down to sleep. He was terrified of his master and what could happen to him.

Draco sighed that night and walked into his room and lay down and went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Sorry it's so short. I am losing inspiration. I am sorry. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke the next morning and yawned. He crawled over to his master's bed and lowered his head and whined. He got on the bed and snuggled up to Draco.

Draco woke and pulled Onyx into his arms. He then kissed his slave.

"You are mine. My onyx. I will teach you. I will gain your trust. I will let you come with me."

Harry whimpered and crawled out of the bed and crawled to his corner and curled up. He knew he was safe in his corner.

Draco sighed and called breakfast. He smiled as his food appeared on the table. He then brought two bowls down and laid them in front of Harry. He smiled and then started on his food.

Harry cowered and eyed the food. He slowly lowered his head and began to eat. Watching his master for signs of hostility. He was unsure as to what he should be doing. He shook his head and whimpered again once he finished and he curled back up on his pillows and shut his eyes and evened out his breathing going into a light and careful sleep.

Draco shook his head and finished his food. Then he walked into his study and fire called Serverus. He walked through the flames and into his godfather's home.

Serverus blinked and spoke to draco.

"What brings you here?"

"I need your help. Our lord granted me a slave. I named him Onyx. He is very obedient and scared. I wish to gain his trust. You are very good at piecing people back together. I want him back to me. He is terrified of me and everything else. I don't know if I am getting through to him."

"I see. I will go back with you and see what I can do. I make no promises. But I will try and revive some spirit in him."

"Thank you Serverus."

Meanwhile Harry woke and realized he was alone. He trembled and looked around. He crawled over to the window and but a table and a vase fell to the floor and shattered. Harry cried out as the glass pieces dug into his back. He crawled quickly under the bed and cowered watching the door in fear knowing that he would be beaten now.

Serverus walked into the room behind draco. Draco blinked and growled.

"Onyx. Come here now pet."

Harry heard his name and crawled painfully from under the bed. He whimpered and crawled to Draco and licked his master's feet. Whimpering that he was sorry.

Draco growled and dragged harry into the bathroom. He looked at the cuts and shook his head. He grabbed a pair of tweezers and began removing the glass from the wounds on Harry's back. He sighed.

" I'm not mad at you Onyx. I was just worried. I saw blood. You'll be alright. I won't harm you."

Harry blinked and kept his head bowed. He cringed when draco removed the last piece of glass. He then turned and licked his master's hand and whined again. He then slowly crawled to his corner and lay down on the pillow.

Draco sighed and walked back into the bedroom and saw that Serverus had already cleaned up the mess. He looked at his godfather and spoke.

"Well. Do you think you can help him?"

"No. I am sorry. He is slowly learning to trust you. Don't harm him. Treat him with care. He will respond to you and you alone. I need to be getting back home. You are doing fine draco."

Serverus then turned and left the room and walked back to the floo and flooed back to his home.

Draco sighed and ordered dinner for himself and harry. He sat down and started to eat. After placing Harry's bowls at his feet.

Harry cowered and crawled over. He lowered his head and began to eat. He was watching his master to try and understand why he was no longer in pain. He was uncertain what he should do. He finished his meal and crawled back to his corner and lay down. He was still watching Draco in fear.

Draco finished his food and stripped. He sighed and walked to the bed and lay down under the cover. He patted the bed beside him and said.

"Onyx. Come. I desire to use your body. My pet."

Harry cringed knowing what that meant. He slowly crawled over to the bed and got onto it. He presented his anus to his master and waited for the pain.

Draco smiled and rammed his large and rock hard cock into his slaves body in one brutal thrust. Then he started to pump at a fast pace. He came a first time and then went for another 3 rounds. He lay down after he was done and cast a cleaning spell on himself and harry. He went into a light sleep holding his Onyx.

Harry shook. He felt the pain dull. He knew that his master was pleased. He was afraid to disobey. He wondered why he was not punished when he broke the vase. He was confused but lay unresisting in his master's arms. He went into a light sleep trying to figure out his life. He was still very nervous of his owner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. I know it is a short chapter. The chapters won't be getting long again for awhile. At least it is longer than the last. I am really trying. Though if anyone would like to give me advice on the story. I would be happy. Tell me what you want to read. I will do my best to deliver. Thank you all. And remember to review. I love reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke early the next morning and cuddled into his master. He whimpered as he felt a hand grope his cock. He whined louder to show he was awake.

Draco woke at the whine and released Harry. He stood and walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

Harry cringed and felt he needed to please his master. He walked into the bathroom and went into the shower. He looked at his master relaxed. He lowered his head and swallowed his master's cock in a gulp. He started to suck and massage the member.

Draco moaned and grabbed his slaves hair and held him. He was surprised and he wondered why Onyx was doing this. He backed away as it finished and he leaned down and kissed his slave. Then pulled away and said.

"What's the matter Onyx? Did you do something bad? You are such a good boy."

Harry cowered and crawled out of the shower and stood dripping. He grabbed a towel and started to dry his master as soon as Draco came out.

Draco sighed and cast a drying spell on Onyx. Then he allowed his slave to dry him.

Harry finished drying his master and crawled quickly into his corner and curled up. He kept his head low and whimpered sadly. He felt that he deserved a beating for what he did the day before. He was unsure as to why he had not been punished.

Draco sighed and walked into his closet and grabbed some clothes and started to dress. He walked out of the room and headed into the kitchen. He ordered his own food and started to eat. He ordered one of his house elves to take Onyx some food. He shook his head as he thought of his slave. He walked into the study and walked through the floo into Serverus's house. He walked into the sitting room to wait.

Harry shivered in fear. He saw the elf and backed away. He looked sadly at the food and turned away. He was hungry but feared that he would be punished harshly if he ate. He went into a light sleep to wait for his master.

Meanwhile Serverus walked into his sitting room after being informed by a house elf. He went into the room and sat down across from draco. He spoke first once he knew they were alone.

"What do you need Draco?"

"I need advise. He is more scared than before. I did something wrong. He pleasured me with his mouth this morning and dried me off without being ordered."

"Ah. I see. He broke a vase the day before and he fears the punishment to come. He does not believe you have forgiven him. So he is trying to keep you happy to lessen the beating. What have you done to him lately?"

Draco explained how he used his slave. He watched Serverus face fall and he shook his head. Draco then asked.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"Yes. You are defiantly. You need to prepare him when you wish to use him. He needs lube as well. Don't just bury yourself inside him if you want his trust. Feed him good food and not broth or something else. And most importantly abstain from all contact. He needs to be dependent on you alone. No one else. Do not punish him harshly. Be gentle with him. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Serverus. I will do better. I want him to like me and trust me."

Draco then walked out and flooed back to his home. He walked up into the bedroom and saw the still full food bowls. He remembered his resolve and looked at Onyx.

"Why haven't you eaten?"

Harry whimpered and raised his head. He shook and quickly crawled to the bowls and began to eat. He finished and backed away keeping his head low.

Draco sighed sadly and watched him. He walked over and started to run his hand over his slaves back. He slowly massaged his slave and looked worried when he felt the tremor. He stood and backed away and walked into his study and started to work. He knew that it would take a lot more time.

Harry for his part was shivering. He was uncertain what he did. He knew he had done something bad. He knew that his owner was planning something. He didn't know what and that scared him. He curled into a ball and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't stop shaking and cowering.

Draco finished that night and walked into the bedroom. He ordered himself some food and walked over to Onyx and he sat down on the floor by his slave.

Harry was unsure and watched through fear filled eyes. He shook badly as his masters hand came and he flinched and waited for the blow. When he felt nothing he slowly opened his eyes and saw food in his owners hand. He lowered his mouth and slowly took it with his lips. He chewed quickly and swallowed. He allowed his master to feed him until the food was gone. He whimpered and moved back farther into his corner.

Draco sighed and smiled at the empty plate. He knew that from now on he would feed his slave by hand. Making his slave rely on him more. He sighed again and walked out of the room and down into the kitchen. He ordered his food after he sat and he began to eat as it appeared. He finished quickly and walked back into the bedroom and lay down on the bed and watched Onyx.

Harry looked up and saw his master watching him. He cringed and started to crawl to the bed. He finally made it to the bed and he got on it and presented himself.

Draco shook his head and pulled Onyx around. He held his slave in his arms gently and stroked his body. He then waited until Onyx was asleep and content before going to sleep himself. He wondered how long he would keep his slave. He wanted to have Onyx forever. He knew that someday his lord might desire him back. He did not know who Onyx really was. He wondered about that as he dreamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. I hope you all can enjoy this chapter. And draco is trying. Thank you for reading and please review. I love reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke the next morning and whimpered. He shuddered in his master's arms. He was uncertain about why he had not been punished. He was confused and scared.

Draco woke slowly and released Onyx and sat up. He shook his head and blinked and then smiled at his slave. He stood and walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He stripped and stepped into the shower and started to wash.

Harry looked around and scurried out of the bed and over to his corner. He kneeled and lowered his head. He eyed the bathroom door with fear. He wondered what his master had done and was going to do to him. He lay down on his stomach slowly and cowered. He shut his eyes and let his mind wonder. Then he shuddered and looked up as he heard the door open.

Draco shut off the water and cast a drying spell on himself. He shook his head and walked into the bedroom in his glory. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He smiled at Onyx and patted the bed.

Harry realized what his master wanted and he crawled onto the bed and presented himself.

Draco smiled and summoned a thing of lube. He spread it on his hand and slowly inserted a finger into his slaves anus. He worked it around and smiled when he heard a moan. He then slowly added another finger inside his slave and moved them around. He stretched the muscle until he was able to add a third finger. He moved them around and slowly and carefully prepared his slave. He then removed his fingers and smiled at the whimper. And he slathered his cock with lube then slowly slid into his slaves body. He was careful and making sure to give Onyx time to adjust.

Harry was confused. He whimpered as the fingers where removed. He moaned softly as his masters cock entered him slowly. He did not know what to make of the change. He knew he was a pet. He had learned his place. He was a bad pet. He shook his thoughts away and thrust his hips back onto his master cock. He wanted this. He knew he should be in pain but he wasn't he did not understand what was happening. He felt his master withdraw and he turned around and lowered his head and swallowed his master's cock in a gulp. He hummed and started to clean his master off.

Draco was surprised. He did not know what to make. He smiled as his slave finished cleaning him off. He pulled Onyx into a hug once he was done. Then he spoke slowly and gently.

"Onyx. You don't have to do that. I know you are a good pet. Good boy. Did I hurt you? If I did I am sorry."

Harry cocked his head and looked at his master in confusion. He whimpered and crawled off the bed once released and he went into his special corner and kneeled. He was unsure of what he should be doing.

Draco sighed in defeat. He knew inside that it would take awhile to make Onyx understand that he was safe. He shuddered at the thought of what the dark lord had done to his pet. He knew that Onyx feared people for a reason. He also knew that it was justified most likely. Draco stood and walked into his closet and grabbed some clothes and dressed. He then walked out of his room and down into the kitchen. He ordered a plate of food and sat down and started to eat. He finished his food quickly and ordered a second plate. He took the plate and walked back to his bedroom and he sat down in front of Onyx. He took a piece of the food into his hand and held it out to his slave.

Harry glanced from the food to his master and back to the food. Again and again. Then he whined and slowly took the bite with his lips and chewed and swallowed. He whimpered as the hand moved away then returned. He saw the food and took it again. He did this until the plate was empty. He then sat down and lowered his head to his chin. He wanted to speak. But feared what would be done to him. He knew the rules. His former master had made sure that he knew his place.

Draco sighed and stood and banished the plate. He then walked into his study and sat down conjuring a green pillow and placing it at his feet. He started to work. He wondered if his slave would ever leave the bedroom.

Harry cowered and crawled after his master. He hesitated at the door and debated about turning back and going into his corner. He slowly made his way into his master's study. He crawled to his feet and lay down on the pillow sighing in content.

Draco heard the sigh and looked down. He smiled and patted his slaves head. He was glad. He knew it was only a small step. But it was progress for Onyx. He was slowly learning to trust him. He thought that Serverus was right. Being gentle was the right thing to do. He knew that he must gain his slaves trust or he may lose him. Draco continued to work until night fell. He slowly stood and walked back into his bedroom. He sat down at his side table and ordered some food. He began to eat.

Harry crawled after his master blinking. He was tired. He kneeled at his master's feet and whimpered. He wanted to be fed. He shuddered as a hand came down. He saw the food and took it with his lips without hesitation. He sighed once he was full and walked over to his corner and lay down.

Draco finished his food and walked over to his bed. He lay down and spoke.

"Onyx. Come here boy."

Harry looked up and crawled slowly onto the bed. He presented himself and was surprised when he was pulled into a hug. He whimpered and shut his eyes expecting rage.

Draco sighed and held Onyx in his arms. He knew that his pet would fight him. He would not take him again that night. He just wanted to sleep with his pretty slave. He spoke soothingly.

"Easy boy. It's alright. I'm here Onyx. I'm here. I won't harm you. You are mine. I promise you are safe with me. I will never allow you to be hurt like that again. Please try and trust me Onyx. I will protect you."

Harry opened his eyes and rolled over and kissed his master.

Draco leaned into the kiss and wasn't surprised when his slave parted his lips. He allowed his tongue to explore his slaves mouth. He pulled away after a few minutes and cuddled Onyx. Then he drifted off to sleep.

Harry whimpered and felt his master fall asleep. He shuddered and shut his eyes and went to sleep. Not knowing how his life was about to change.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will be working on this story for awhile It is to be a epic. Thank you. And there is a plot twist in the next chapter. I have to put it up. Please review. The more reviews the sooner you get a new chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke early the next morning and cowered. He slipped from his master's arms and crawled over to his corner and lay down on his stomach. He watched his owner waiting for him to awaken.

Draco woke slowly and yawned. He looked around and saw Onyx in his corner. He sighed and felt the burn on his arm. He quickly got up and hurried and dressed. Then he disaperated to Slytherin manor and kneeled to the Dark Lord. He kept his head bowed.

"Mi lord You summoned me."

"Yes. I command you to go and gather something for me from the forest in Indonesia. It is a rare plant that only grows there. I need it."

"Yes Milord. As you command. I will go now."

Draco stood and bowed again and walked out quickly and disaperated near the forest. He shook his head and started to walk. His lord sent him a image of the flower and it's location. But he felt that something was amiss. He went on his path and followed his instincts. He walked through the day and come night he saw the flower. Then he stepped forward and the ground gave way. He fell from a great height to the ground as his leg snapped. He screamed and shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Then he fainted. And slipped into a coma right before the ground tumbled down to mostly bury him alive. His head was the only thing not buried. But it had a deep gash in the skull.

Harry cowered and whimpered. During the day he paced the bedroom. He was looking for his master. That night though he realized his master might not come home. He shook the thoughts away and cried silently. He vowed he would speak again to his owner. He looked up happily as he heard footsteps. Then his eyes and body turned into Terror as he saw Voldemort his former master.

Voldemort smiled darkly and grabbed Harry and vanished then into his bedroom at Slytherin Manor. He smiled at the slave and stripped after warding his door. He then turned his slave around and rammed his cock into the shaking body.

Harry was terrified. Once the rape was over he hurried into his old corner and bowed his head. He whimpered in pain and kept his gaze to the floor. He was shaking in fear and pain.

Voldemort laughed and spoke.

"Your master is dead. You belong to me now."

Harry looked up and felt tears slide from his eyes. He shook as he felt the weight pressing him down. He whined again and closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

Voldemort went to bed and fell asleep. He had wanted his pet back. Before Draco ruined him. He had finally discovered that Draco was a spy for the resistance. So he arranged for his death. He was happy and he knew that the slave would serve him well.

Meanwhile in Indonesia a group of muggles and a wizard saw Draco head and started to dig him out that night. They finished and removed his body as the dawn broke. The wizard stunned the muggles then apperated himself and Draco to the nearest wizarding hospital. No one knew that it would be a year before he awoke. And the doctors that looked him over knew that he may never wake up. The injury to his head should have been fatal.

That next morning Harry woke and looked around and he realized that it wasn't a bad dream. He shuddered and crawled onto the bed and looked at his old master then he shook the thoughts away and reminded himself that he was his master again. He shook and lowered his head to is master's cock and started to suck.

Voldemort woke to the feeling and slapped Harry knocking him from the bed. Voldemort angrily stalked around and began to kick him in the ribs. He then whipped out his wand and levitated his slave into the bathroom and secured him in the shower. He then turned and walked into his bedroom and grabbed a group of inserts and clamps. He walked inside the bathroom again and grabbed his slaves cock and shoved the largest insert inside it. He then placed a clamp on the tip of the cock to hold it inside.

Harry screamed at the pain. He shivered as a plug was inserted into his anus and then clamps were placed on his nipples. He spoke for the first time in years.

"Please No more Master. Pet sorry Master. Pet sorry Master. Pet never do again master."

Voldemort smiled and said.

"Good. I will allow you to speak again. Though this is not a punishment. The clamps you will wear until you are a good pet. You are a very bad pet and this is what you deserve. I guess I have to retrain you. Now lets begin what are the rules?"

"Pet sorry master. Pet sorry Master. What did pet do wrong master? Pet knows the rules master."

"You got on the bed pet without permission. That is not allowed. That was a bad move pet. That makes you a bad pet."

Harry cowered as much as he could and recited the rules. He shivered as he realized his master was right he had broken a basic rule. He hung his head in shame and tried to ignore the pain. He whimpered and closed his eyes.

Voldemort walked out and went into his study. He would not feed pet that day he decided. And he would leave pet tied in the bathroom until he finished for the day. He ordered food and began to eat. Then he started to work on papers. He growled as the sun set and he walked into the bedroom and walked through and into the bathroom and untied his slave. He then walked to his bed and lay down.

Harry cringed and crawled slowly and painfully into the bedroom and curled up into his corner. He relised that the clamps had chains where weights could be placed on them. He shuddered to think of his body being hurt more. He curled up and went into a light sleep thinking of Draco and how much happier he was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: hello. Tell me. Do you want Harry to stay with Voldemort for a while and become a more submissive pet? I mean more details from me. Or do you want for the time to skip until Draco awakes in a year. Thanks I love your reviews and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello. I thought to change this chapter. Harry goes back to Draco. Instead of a year it will only have been a month. I had a reason for this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" this is speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month had passed in solitude. Harry clinked onto the memory of Draco. He used it to keep his spirit. Though now he cowered from anyone and anything. He refused to move from his corner. He knew that he was turning into a good pet. His master patted him on the head and he whimpered and licked the hand. He lowered his eyes and spoke in a whisper.

"Master. How may I please you master?"

Voldemort smiled and laughed and stripped and turned his pet around and he buried his cock into his slaves body. Then he finished and cast a cleaning charm on himself and walked into the closet and dressed. He went into his study and began to work.

Meanwhile in the wizarding village in Indonesia Draco woke. He moaned as his eyes saw the light. He realized he was alive. Then he remembered. He sat up quickly and stood. He shook and looked and saw that he was still fit. He walked out of the room after conjuring himself clothes. He checked out and disaperated to his home. He walked up the front steps and saw a paper he read the date and paled he realized he had been gone a month. He walked inside and rushed to his bedroom and saw Harry gone. He thought and realized that Voldemort must have him. He disaperated to Slytherin manor and walked inside. He disillusioned himself and walked unseen into the bedroom. He walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

Harry cowered and looked at Draco and whimpered. Then he realized that his master was back. He shrunk into himself and waited.

Voldemort raged and drew his wand and was hit from behind by a killing curse and he dropped to the ground dead. Serverus walked inside and smiled. And spoke.

"Take him home Draco. Voldemort is dead now. Take Onyx home."

Draco smiled and hugged Onyx to him. He then disaperated them home and into the bedroom. Draco sighed as he held onto Onyx. He said in a nice voice.

"Onyx. I missed you. I'm so sorry Onyx. I never wanted you to go back to that monster."

"Master. Onyx scared master. Onyx Happy now master. Pet see master. Master alive. Former master said master was dead. Onyx so scared master."

Draco wordlessly hugged Onyx close. He smiled and stood and walked into the bathroom with onyx in his arms. He sat his slave down in the bathtub and started to water.

"I'm glad you are talking now Onyx. I am sorry that I left you."

"It's okay master. Not your fault master. Former master sat master up. Sorry Master. Onyx good pet master."

"I know Onyx. You are a good pet. I am learning to love you Onyx."

Draco looked up and someone coughed behind him. He turned and saw Serverus and smiled and said to his godfather.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. I also was a spy. Onyx is right. Voldemort found out that you a spy and he sat you up to die. I also believed that you were dead. I am glad that I was wrong."

Serverus then turned and left.

Draco shut off the water and started to wash Onyx. He was humming as he stroked and cleaned his slave. He then let the water out and helped his slave out of the bath. He dried his pet and led him to the bed and Draco lay down and made room for Onyx.

Harry looked at his corner with the pillows and at the bed. Then he whimpered and walked and got onto the bed beside his master. He whined and cowered close to Draco and presented himself.

Draco sighed in response and pulled Onyx into his arms. He cuddled him close and together they drifted off into a light sleep for the day.

Harry woke the next morning and stirred he whimpered and felt the arms around him tighten slightly. He smiled and remembered that his master had come for him. He pushed back into the arms and sighed in content. He was at peace.

Draco woke and released Onyx. He smiled and patted his slaves back.

"It's alright Onyx your safe here with me. You are safe. I will always protect you. I promise you that. I am sorry I failed before."

Harry smiled and rolled over and kissed his master. He whimpered and got off the bed and walked to his corner and lay down on his pillows. He was happy to be home. He had never forgotten it. He always had hoped that his true master was alive and would return for him. He smiled and shook his head.

Draco laughed and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He ordered food and sat down and began to eat. He finished his food and sent the plate back. Then he walked into the bedroom with a second plate and sat down by Onyx. He held a piece of food out to his slave.

Harry whimpered and took it with his lips. He slowly finished the plate and crawled farther into his corner and shook. He whined.

Draco looked at Onyx sadly and stood. He walked into his library and found a book and sat down and started to read. He looked up when he heard footsteps. He smiled as he saw Serverus. Draco spoke first.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. How is Onyx?"

"Scared. But he is clinging onto me. I believe he trusts me now than before. Though he will not leave his corner now."

"I see. Voldemort trained him well. He has turned into a pet. It will take time to help him"

"I know. I will always be there for him."

Draco then went back to reading as Serverus left. He stopped that night and walked back to his room and ordered dinner. He ate then fed Onyx. He then walked to his bed and lay down to sleep.

Harry cowered in his corner. He knew he was a pet and pets were not allowed on furniture. He curled up in a ball and shut his eyes and went to sleep. Dreaming of his time with Voldemort.

_Harry whimpered "Master. Pet sorry Master. Pet sorry master." Voldemort grabbed a barbed whip and whipped harry in the back then along the crotch. He smiled at his slaves screams. Then he grabbed a pronged insert and stuck it inside his slaves anus. He then proceed to be his slave again while having him suspended from the ceiling. Voldemort spoke "Bad pet. You need new manners. I will train the stubbornness out of you. Before the week is through you will obey me." Voldemort smiled and conjured a cat of nine tails and began lashing Harry's legs and back drawing rivers of blood. He laughed…_

Harry woke in a scream. He saw his master moved and cowered in the corner more making no sound. He knew he would be retrained. He didn't want that pain again. It had hurt to much.

Draco sighed and woke at the scream. He grabbed his wand and looked around. Then realized that it was Onyx. He rolled out of bed and walked over to his slave and growled as Onyx cowered from him. He shook his head and patted his slaves head and was reward with a look of pure terror. He walked back to his bed and went to sleep.

Harry shook and curled into a ball. He had broken a rule. He knew he would be beaten later. He was terrified. He did not know what to do. He drifted off into slumber. Wondering about his new master. His memories faded and he dreamed he was back with Voldemort. He believed his last master was killed and now he had Draco. He knew he would obey and speak when spoken to only or if he needed to beg.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's note: hello. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I know it only was a month. I changed it for a reason. You will see later. Hint: this is a dream. Thanks and please review. I love reviews. And the more reviews the sooner you get a new chapter. 


	11. Author's Note

Authors Note: hello. I know the chapter was confusing. I am sorry. I hope this helps. Everything so far after Harry/Onyx was given to Draco was a dream. It did not happen. I hope that this helps somewhat. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 11

Thank you for your reviews. I am glad you like the story. But most of the story hasn't happened yet. You will see. I mean by that. That everything after Harry was given to Draco was a dream. It never happened. Thank you and read please. I hope the author's note helps. It was the last chapter. I am trying fix this. Sorry about the confusion.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time as the sun rose over the horizon Harry and Draco woke. Harry whimpered and curled into himself. He looked at his body and shuddered as he remembered the dream. He realized today was Christmas. He whimpered and looked at his master Voldemort.

Meanwhile Draco woke and yawned he was seventeen and walked into his shower and bathed. His lord had told him that he had a gift he wondered what the dream may mean.

Voldemort woke from his slumber and smiled darkly. He walked over to Harry and looked at his slave.

" you get a new master today pet. You are a good pet. You have always pleased me well. Remember the rules slave."

Voldemort then walked into his study and sat down.

Meanwhile Draco walked out of the shower and got dressed and cast a drying spell. About noon he disaperated to Voldemort's manor. He went into the study and bowed. Voldemort led him into the bedroom. Draco almost fainted as he heard the words. "This is your gift." Draco then cast the killing curse on Voldemort and walked over to his pet.

"Onyx. Is that you?"

Harry whimpered and bowed lower. He shuddered as he felt a hand. He remembered the voice and looked up and met his master's eyes. He smiled and kissed his master.

Draco wrapped his arms around Onyx and brought them to his home. He led his pet into his bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Draco lay beside Onyx and watched.

Harry moved off the bed and crawled into his corner and lay down. He eyed draco with fear. He felt he was safe so he spoke for the first time in years.

"Master? I dreamed about you and me master."

"I know Onyx. I had the same dream. I will not harm you. You are safe here Onyx."

Draco stood swiftly and walked out he fire called Serverus and called him over. He looked at his godfather and spoke.

"I have Onyx. I mean I dreamed about us. I killed Voldemort."

" I am uncertain as to what you mean Draco."

" I mean I watched myself lie in a coma for a month. Then return and you killed Voldemort to protect me and Onyx."

"Alright. Now who is Onyx?"

"My slave. Our lord gave him to me. I killed Voldemort before I left though."

Serverus nodded and walked away wondering what happened to his godson.

Draco growled and got a plate of food and walked back into his bedroom and looked around for his slave. He blinked as he didn't find him. He walked by the bed and heard a whimper. He kneeled down and peered under the bed and sure enough cowering under the bed in a far corner was Onyx. He had his eyes shut. Draco chuckled and spoke.

"What's the matter Onyx?"

"Pet sorry master. Pet So sorry Master. Pet no speak Master. Pet no sent away master. Please no sent Onyx away master."

Draco sighed and moved and conjured a pillow into the corner then sat in a chair by the bed and summoned a book. He decided that he would read while Onyx had a panic attack.

After a few hours Harry calmed. He crawled out from under the bed and rushed into his corner and curled up on his soft pillow. He whimpered and closed his eyes and shook.

Draco laid the book down and walked out of the room and returned with a bowl of food and another of milk. He laid them down beside his desk and he ordered himself food and started to eat.

Harry smelled the food and saw the bowls. He slowly crawled out of his corner and started to eat eyeing his new master the whole time. He did not know about this master. Even though The dream was nice. He felt he was safe and had someone he could trust.

Meanwhile in the Forbidden Forest Voldemort was waiting. He would have the Malfoy brats head even if it cost him everything. He would also have his slave back. He cursed that he had believed that Draco was loyal to him and then the brat went and tried to kill him. He smiled and knew he would wait his diary was already in possession of a girl thanks to Draco's father he would soon have his body back and his mind. He would have his slave and revenge.

Meanwhile Harry crawled back to his corner and curled back up. He whimpered like a proper pet. He watched his master through hidden eyes.

Draco finished his meal and walked into his study and started to work. He believed that Voldemort was gone for good. He did not know how wrong he was. Draco worked until the night came on. He shuddered as he felt the chill. He walked back into his bedroom and stripped he climbed in bed and lay down. Wondering if his pet would join him. He whistled.

Harry whined and crawled onto the bed. He shook and presented himself.

Draco smiled and summoned lube. Then he slowly and carefully prepared his pet. He lathered his cock in lube after the preparations were done. Then he slowly sunk into his pets body in a easy thrust. He smiled as he heard a moan. He sped up and came inside of his pet. He then cast a cleaning charm on them both and pull Onyx into his arms and went to sleep holding his pet.

Harry cowered and shook in his master's arms. He wondered what was happening. He shook and remembered the dream and decided to trust Draco. He stopped shaking and rolled over and looked at his master's face. He whimpered and closed his eyes and drifted into slumber.

Draco woke early the next morning and released Onyx. He stood and walked into his shower. He started to warm water and sighed as it slid over his body.

Harry woke and heard the shower. He crawled from the bed and crawled into the bathroom. He got into the shower and whimpered. He looked at his master and then started to suck on his owners cock. He knew he had to say he was sorry.

Draco moaned in happiness and held his slave to him. He felt himself come and watched as Onyx swallow and cleaned him. He then pulled Onyx to his feet and started to wash his slave carefully. He swore at the open wounds on his back and he vowed that he should have tortured Voldemort more. He knew that they had broken fate. They had changed the future as that was what the dream was the future. Draco smiled and turned Onyx around and kissed his slave.

Harry whimpered and opened his mouth. He allowed his master's tongue to explore the caverns of his mouth. He smiled and moved away when allowed and he began to wash his master in return. He then stepped out and waited kneeling for his master.

Draco laughed and cast a drying charm on them both. He then led Onyx out of the bathroom and through the bedroom and down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat down and smiled as his pet kneeled at his feet. He shook his head and ordered two plates of food. He ate for himself first then used his fingers and fed Onyx his plate. He watched as his slave ate.

Harry warily took the offered food and he whimpered when he was through. He followed his master into his study and lay down at his master's feet while his master worked. He knew he was a good pet. He feared what would happen to a bad pet.

Draco smiled. He knew that onyx had decided to trust him. He felt that it was more due to the dream than anything else. He knew his pet would be perfect. He smiled and patted Onyx's head. Then he went back to looking over papers. He finished as the sun set. He led Onyx back into the bedroom and Draco lay down and fell asleep instantly.

Harry quivered and crawled onto the bed. He curled up beside his master and watched his master's sleeping face. Then he heard a voice call out "Harry, Harry Potter." Harry cowered and looked around he saw nothing. He crawled under the bed in a leap and cowered against the wall. He fell asleep trembling and he had a dream.

_Harry walked along a beach. The sun was bright. He ran to Draco and kissed him. "master. Where are we master?" "We are in the land of Dreams. Harry Potter. You are the chosen one. You are the key to the dark Lords downfall." Then Draco's form shifted into Voldemort. Harry turned and raced away. But no matter how fast or how far he ran Voldemort was always right behind him. He heard the evil laughter and heard the words. "I will have you back Harry potter. My slave. I will possess you once again. That foolish child will die for crossing me." Harry cried out as the hand grabbed him. _

Harry woke at a scream. He looked around and realized it had come from him. He cowered against the wall in fear. He had made noise so he would be beaten now.

Draco woke at the scream and drew his wand and looked around for Onyx. He swore and searched his home. He was back in the bedroom pacing when he heard a whimper. He got down and looked underneath the bed and sure enough there was Onyx cowering against the wall. Draco sighed and looked at his pet.

"Onyx. Come out. I will not harm you. Did you have a bed dream?"

"Yes master. Onyx so sorry Master. Onyx yelled master. Onyx bad pet master."

Draco sighed and lay down on his bed and went back to sleep knowing that he had no way of getting his pet out unless he wanted to scare him more.

Harry waited to be dragged out. As the sun started to rise he crawled out and went to his corner and curled up and went to sleep. He dreamed happy dreams as he slept.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: hello. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think. I am about to start a new story. Please tell me what you think of it. It will be another slave story. But very different. Thank you and remember to review. I love reviews. I promise to update again soon.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke slowly the next morning. He yawned and looked around as he sat up. He saw Onyx and smiled at his sleeping slave. He stood slowly and walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

Harry woke and yawned. He heard water running and whimpered. He looked around and buried his head into the pillow. He then slowly crawled into the bathroom and into the shower with his master. He looked at his master's lean body and closed eyes. He kneeled and took his master's cock into his mouth and started to suck. He whimpered around as he felt a hand in his hair.

Draco felt Onyx and grabbed his slaves hair. He blinked and patted the head as he came. He then pulled his slave to his feet and started to wash him. He wondered if his slave was happy now.

Harry whined and looked in confusion toward the floor. He felt his master's hand brush his cock and he moaned a little. He then turned around and licked his master's neck and lowered his head.

Draco sighed and finished cleaning Onyx and himself. He walked out of the shower after turning off the water. He cast a drying spell on them both. Then he led Onyx into the bedroom and Draco walked into the closet and dressed. He then walked out and led Onyx down the stairs and into the kitchen. Draco sat down and ordered his food.

Harry whimpered and kneeled at Draco's feet. He waited to be fed watching his master's hand. He smiled and ate the first piece.

Draco fed himself and Onyx. Once the food was gone he led his slave into the bedroom and conjured a chain and a hook in the wall. He pulled out a silver collar and placed it around Onyx's neck. He then hooked the chain to the collar and a place in the corner of the wall. He then kissed Onyx and left. Draco disaperated into the ministry of Magic. He walked into the main offices. He needed to see his father. He knew he was at work.

Meanwhile Onyx whined and saw movement. He saw someone enter that looked like master. He cringed and pulled the ring out of the wall and rushed to the bed and crawled under he cowered against the wall waiting for the pain to start. The man left as Onyx watched.

Meanwhile Draco sighed and left the ministry after learning that his father was on vacation. He apperated to Serverus's home and walked inside. He sat down in the parlor and waited.

Serverus walked inside the room after being informed by a house elf. He smiled as he saw Draco.

"What can I do for you Draco?"

"I'm being nicer to Onyx. And he trusts me. But I want to have sex with him and him be willing?"

"Ah. I see. To keep his trust. Ask him. Give him the choice to have sex with you. If he says no then wait. Don't force yourself on him. Give him time to adjust. He is probably very scared an confused."

"Thanks Serverus. That was a lot of help."

Draco then left and returned home. He walked quickly into his bedroom and looked in the corner. He growled as he saw the bare patch in the wall and the small hole. He sighed and looked under the bed and sure enough to emerald eyes peered back at him wide in terror. Draco chuckled at his cowering slave and asked.

"Onyx what are you doing under there?"

"Master. Someone came inside master. Onyx hid master. Onyx so scared master. Onyx so sorry master. Please forgive Onyx Master."

"I forgive you now please come out Onyx."

Harry slowly pulled himself from under the bed. He looked at his master through fear filled eyes. He whimpered and lowered his head.

Draco grabbed him and pulled him into a hug and said gently.

"It's alright Onyx. You are safe Here Onyx. Don't be afraid. I won't let anyone harm you Onyx."

Harry whined and crawled out of his master's arms and over to his pillow he lay down and watched his master. He dragged the chain along after him.

Draco laughed and vanished the chain. He realized that he did not need it for Onyx. He smiled and sat down on his bed and undressed. He looked at Onyx and asked.

"Do you want to have sex Onyx?"

"Onyx no understand master. Onyx sorry master. Onyx wishes to please master."

"I know Onyx. But I don't want to force myself on you. Do you want me to use you?"

"Yes master. Onyx like it. Onyx like to please master. Onyx good pet master."

Harry crawled onto the bed and lay down and spread his legs like the good pet that he was. He whimpered as he felt his master's hand at his entrance then he stilled and waited wondering if master would be gentle this time.

Draco conjured a thing of lube. And put some on his left hand. He then slowly inserted a finger inside his slave. He rubbed it around and then added a second and continued to stretch the muscles. He slowly added a third finger and then stopped and smeared some lube onto his cock. He then inserted his cock into his slave's body slowly. He then started to set a slow pace being careful to give Onyx time to adjust.

Harry moaned and thrust his hips back. He felt his master pick up the pace and whimpered. He smiled as his master came and then removed himself and he was cleaned. He crawled off the bed and over into his corner and lay down. He shut his eyes and drifted tiredly into slumber.

Draco shook his head and lay down. He was tired after that but felt that it had made a good impression. He watched his slave go to sleep. He knew that Onyx was scared to stay in the bed. Draco went into a light sleep that night.

Meanwhile Far Away Voldemort used a Horoux and returned to the world. He swore and called certain Death Eaters. He ordered them to find Draco Malfoy and bring the brat to him alive. He would take great pleasure in exacting revenge. He would have his slave back one way or another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story will be wrapping up soon. Thank you and please review. I may do a sequel one day. But not soon most likely. Thanks I love reviews.


End file.
